Several types of hinged assemblies exist in the art, each comprising different features or mechanisms depending upon the particular use for which the hinged assembly is intended. Hinged assemblies have proven to be a very workable solution and have provided a simple, efficient method of allowing two or more components to move about one another in a designated manner. Because of their simple design and efficient performance, hinged assemblies can be found in many everyday products, building structures, vehicles, and even complex systems.
Perhaps the most common or well-known type of hinged assembly comprises a movable member, such as a door or a lid, coupled to a stationary base or receiver capable of receiving the movable member and allowing the movable member to come to rest within the base or receiver. The one or more hinges coupling these two components together is designed to allow the movable member to transition or rotate about the hinged axis uninterruptedly between an open or first position to a closed or final position without providing any ability for the movable member to be supported in an interim position. Another similar type of hinged assembly exists, but comprises two movable members that are designed to move relative to one another about the hinged axis.
While most of the time it is unnecessary to require a hinged assembly to stop in an unintended interim position, or even in a fully opened position, there are instances where this is desirable. One particular instance is when a large cargo load is required to be carried in the back or trunk of a vehicle and the cargo load is large enough so that the trunk lid or back door of the vehicle is prohibited from closing. In this instance, because of the built-in tendency of the trunk lid or door to swing to an open position (usually assisted by one or more hydraulic devices) the trunk lid or door will not stay in one or more interim positions, but instead swings to the fully opened position. With the trunk lid or door in this fully opened position, the vehicle is difficult to drive, and in many cases may be subject to penalties or fines imposed by law. In addition, the cargo load is unprotected and is subject to environmental elements as well as those conditions induced by driving, such as splashing water, loose asphalt, road tar, flying rocks, and other debris. Moreover, even if the cargo load is not so big as to immediately force the trunk or door in an open position, the trunk lid or door that is brought down in contact with the cargo load and that is unable to latch will still swing to an open position once the vehicle is put into motion and driving occurs. Even worse, if unable to be latched the trunk lid or door will bounce or move about and repeatedly impact the cargo load as a result of the momentum induced within the trunk lid or door during driving, which momentum is created by the various inconsistencies in road conditions, such as bumps, potholes, as well as stopping and starting the vehicle.
To prevent the trunk lid or door from repeatedly impacting the cargo load, which is often delicate (e.g., furniture), the trunk lid or door must be secured, preferably tightly against the cargo load to eliminate any bounce or momentum within the trunk lid or door that could damage the cargo load. As there are presently no devices or mechanisms built into the hinge assembly or that are provided to operate with the hinged assembly that function to secure the trunk lid or door in any desired position, many have resorted to inserting a rope or strap into the trunk lid or one of its latching components and either tying or hooking the opposite end to the cargo itself, or some structure within the vehicle trunk capable of securing the rope or strap. While this seems to be the method of choice, for lack of better alternatives, there are several problems with this solution, which really isn't much of a solution. First, a suitable strap or rope must be obtained or carried in the trunk. If one is unavailable, improvising may be difficult. Second, to eliminate all momentum in the trunk lid or door the trunk lid or door must be secured against the cargo load. If not securely brought down to rest onto the cargo load, the trunk lid or door will be free to move about where it may impact and damage the cargo load. Third, the rope or strap is usually tied. When it comes time to remove the load, the rope or strap must be untied first. This can be difficult if the knot is made too tight or if driving the vehicle inadvertently causes the knots to tighten. Of course, tie downs may be used, but these comprise metal parts that also may scratch and otherwise damage the cargo load.
There are other instances where it may be desirable to located hinged components in one or more interim positions or even in a fully opened position that overcomes or counteracts one or more automatic closing devices (such as a hydraulic system). For example, it may be desirable to raise awnings to certain level. Or, it may be desirable to secure a door in an open position where a door stop is not practical or available. Indeed, many hinged assemblies exist that could benefit from a system or device capable of securing or locking the hinge in one or more positions, and particularly in one or more interim positions.